


OC Q&A and smut

by Drarnegas



Category: Orginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: A list of my OC and possible smut with them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Are you guys intreasted to see a list over the various OC l come up with and do you want to read smut with them in the focus along with Q&A related question for them. Simply say yes or no in the comment here.


	2. The list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since only 2 people really answer, and that being yes here is the list of OC I have made, both those that are already being use in my stories and those that have not been publish.

The farmer OC:

Charlotte.- Mom, occupation, milf, ages 44, work: home farm mother. Likes sex, build, thicc, height 6 ft, tits size F. hair color/style, and long ponytail, freckles a few,  
Sara-Oldest daughter, female, ages 22, work home farm/ pornstar, likes fucking work newbies. build semi thicc, height 6,3, tit size, D, hair color/style, short hair, freckles lots,  
Daisy-Twin, female, ages 19, work: home farm, likes horse cocks, build, slim, height, 5,11, tits size C, hair color/style, medium length. freckles none.  
Scarlett-Twin, female, ages 19, work; mechanic, likes public sex and hairy cocks/pussy, rimjob, build average, height 5.11, tits size C-D, hair color/style (dye blond), braid tail. freckles none  
Amelia.-female, age 18, work home farm/porn-streamer, likes fucking, build athletic with some buff arms and legs, height 6,6 tits size D, hair color/style, side shave, long side, (dye black), freckles some.  
Violet-female, ages 17, occupation, high-school senior year, cheerleader, likes fucking the football team and teachers., build average but with bubbly ass, height 5,7, tits size C, hair/style, pigtails. freckles lots  
Lily-female, age 16 Occupation: none, likes trying out sexy toy and sex, dislike being called that she can´t have sex with the animals before chores done, build average, height, 4.11, hair, short curly  
Bob-Dad, occupation, dilf, ages 45, work; home farmer, likes farming and fucking his wife. build above average, height, 6. 4 ft. cock size 12 inches.  
Jacob-oldest son, age 21, work, home farm, likes, fucking his sister, mother and milf of the towns. build muscular, height 7 ft, cock size 15 inches  
Otto-second oldest son, age 16, twink/sissy,/femboi, occupation, high-school junior year, cheerleader, likes fucking the football team. Riming, build twink, height, 5,7, cock size 10 inches  
Jack-youngest son, age 15. occupation, high-school sophomore year, likes fucking his mom and getting breast feed, and fucking the teen girls of the town. build, muscular, height 5.11, cock size 11 inches.

These have already been mention and have their own stories, so no major story will be for them under this post since they already have their own thing going. But Q&A is fine. There are at least for now 2 unmention female OCs that I am going to add to this group.

Monster OCs:  
Info:  
Name: Dura  
Age: 22  
Race: Half orc-human  
Sex: Female  
Height: 6,3 ft  
Build: Athletic  
Hair: Long black, tie up in a lose ponytail.  
Breast size: D  
Appearance: Orc with female human features, like smother face and less muscular build. Light green skin, hazel eyes. Red lipstick lips, an black choker around her throat and nipple piercings.

Info  
Name: Aacar  
Race: Killer bee (Warrior cast) Insectioid.  
Age: 33  
Sex: male  
Build: Bulky  
Height: 6,6 ft  
Hair: None  
Cock size, 8 inch segmented knotted  
Name Eish  
Race: Killer bee (Drone/worker cast) Insectioid  
Age: 26  
Sex: Male  
Build: Slim (Femboyish)  
Height: 5.5 ft  
Hair: None  
Cock size: 15 inches segmented knotted.  
Name: Sishe  
Age: 30  
Race: Killer bee (Warrior cast)  
Sex: Female/futanari  
Build: Athletic/bulky/well train  
Height: 10 ft  
Hair: Red small mohawk  
Breast size: F cup  
Cock size: 25 inches.

Info:  
Name: Loreavianna  
Race: Scylla  
Age: 42  
Sex: Female  
Build: Voluptuous  
Height: 11 ft (base hight) 25 ft (when standing on the tip of her tentacles)  
Hair: Red short tie up in buns.  
Breast size: G cup  
Tentacles size: 14 ft.  
Appearance: Despite her age she has a fair and smooth looking skin, always have a heart-warming smile. Wears a pair of classes, dress herself in a 5 ft long skirt and a long woollen sweater that dose nothing to hide her curvy human body part and her large breasts. Her tentacles are almost as thick as a person.

Again these have already been mention and are in their own stories, but I also have three currently done but not to yet been use OCs, these are 

Info:  
Name: Teja  
Race: Troll  
Sex: Futanari  
Age: 32  
Height 12 ft  
Build: hourglass  
Hair: short brown with braids hanging out  
Breast size: F  
Cock size: 3 ft  
Appearance: Dress in leather skin that barely cover her tits or cock, arms are slim until pass the elbow and gets gradual thicker. Hands being the largest part of her arms. Despite her slim arms she is strong enough to crush stones in her hands. Naïve and low intelligent.  
  
Info  
Name: Lash.  
Race: Orc.  
Sex: Female.  
Age: 18.  
Height: 5,3 ft.  
Build: Above athletic build.  
Hair: Small red mohawk.  
Breast size: DDD cup.  
Appearance: Dress in ragged shirts and pants that barely cover her tits, muscular arms. Cocky and dominant, likes to prank other people beside her friend Miz. Left teeth looks like a fang, got a great bouncing ass.

Name: Miz.  
Race: Goblin.  
Sex: Female.  
Age: 18.  
Height: 4 ft  
Build: Shortstack  
Hair: Almost body length black hair.  
Breast size: E cup.  
Appearance: Dress in oversize ragged shirts and pants, use ropes to wrap her clothes tight against her body, makes her breast seem larger as they are getting squeezed between ropes. Ass so big it keeps her pants up, best friend with Lash and high sex libido.

Current OCs not in-use:

Name: Leslie Cole  
Age: 18  
Height: 5,7  
Gender: Male  
Build: Slim-atletich, muscular upperbody (muscular trap)  
Hair: Short with short pony tail. Color brown with some streak of red at the front.  
Clothes: Gothic dress (no underwear)  
Cock size: average 5-6 inches  
Nationality: English  
Skin color, white

Name: Elita Barretto  
Age 19  
Height, 6,6 ft  
Gender: Male  
Build: Slim  
Hair: Long pony tail down to the back, medium with bangs. Black color  
Clothes, Skirt with white blus or no strap dress.  
Cock size: small 3 inches  
Nationality: Italien  
Skin color light tanish

Khaem Miamen  
Age 34  
Build above average (MMA like body)  
Eye color golden  
Hair short, buzz cut around the edge and just short cut around the top  
Bear short  
Nationality: Egyptain-British  
Skin color light brown  
height 6.3 ft  
Cock size 12 inch


End file.
